Looks Can Be Deceiving
by jennibare
Summary: Is this how the heart breaks? Is this how Revenge begins? By falling for the one you should never have fallen for? Watching them through eyes that should never have seen? M for language and situations. #1 in the "Revenge" story arc.
1. The Fire Palace Coronation

**So this is my take on some of the scenes from the final episode and a little beyond. I know there have been other stories like this, but I wanted to do one of my own.**

**I like to think this is the prequel to "Revenge".**

**AN: 10/26/09 I revised Katara's part a bit...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Fire Palace**

Zuko

Damn it to the seven corners of hell! Why does getting on a fucking robe have to be so difficult? Even though it's been almost a week, my chest still ached from the attack from my sister. I imagine there was more than the physical injury at play. In my dreams, or rather my nightmares, I still see that lightening shooting through the air headed for _her_. I couldn't let her get hurt. I would rather die. And I almost did if _she_ hadn't been there to save me.

When Azula had been defeated and imprisoned, as Katara and I waited for the rest of the gang to return to the Fire Capitol, she would visit me in my private rooms. Taking my shirt off, I would lay bare-chested on the bed with her kneeling next to me. With her water-gloved hands, the healing sessions would begin as she ran her hands over the wound. It was more than the wound that she healed though. It was my heart, my soul. She ignited these within me to levels I had never experienced before. I knew she could kill me, one wrong move, one misguided pull and I'd be done, but the trust I had in her was more than I had allowed anyone, aside from my Uncle, in a long time. It confused me at first, but this young woman was different. I had seen her at her worst, I had seen her at her best, and she had seen the same in me and yet here we were. Together, alone, intimacy that no one could begin to understand.

Though I gave the illusion my eyes were closed, I watched her every move. Each flicker of sympathetic pain in her eyes when I winced, each proud smile when she did succeeded, each time her delicate fingers moved a strand of hair from her face or from mine, each nibble of her lip as she concentrated. I couldn't get enough of watching her. Each time she came to me, I brought my hand closer and closer to her leg until finally I felt confident enough to place it on her. To touch her, to feel her heat through those blue robes she wore. How I wanted to rip them from her body and show her how much I appreciated her! But propriety was required despite my desires. And it killed me.

I saw it too in her eyes. This killed her as well. Our intimacy grew when she began moving her hands from my chest, to my abs, to my neck, my arms, my face, as if mapping out my body underneath her. My breath hitched at each touch. Thank Agni I had control over my body or else I would have burst into flames of desire and taken her. My heart was a different story however. In my dreams, she was all I could think of.

We both knew we should have stopped. Quit while we were ahead. Just let the court physicians do the work, but I insisted that she was more than capable. That I wanted her. But these words had more meaning that what they implied. I was thankful she didn't hear them despite my wish that she had.

As I struggled with the Agni-damned robes, a voice came. "Need some help with that?"

I thought she was still at the Boiling Rock, but her uncle had her released. "It helps when the Fire Lord is your boyfriend." I stiffen as she finishes helping me with my robe. I hadn't thought about that. Yeah, she _was_. But _is_? I wasn't so sure. But I wasn't about to dispute this. She wasn't nurturing often, so I had to take advantage.

She kisses me. I kiss her back. But it's not her lips I think of. It's full ones attached to tan skin and a sparkling smile. She pulls away and I look into grey eyes. Suddenly they turn to blue and I have to mentally shake my head, pull myself back to reality. Poking me, she says to never break up with her again. Yeah, okay, sure.

I embrace her as she embraces me. Feeling eyes on me, I glance up and there _she_ is in the doorway. I see a rainbow of emotions wash over _her_ face finally ending on anger. I keep my face, my body, my heart still not revealing that the same wash is coming over me as well. _She_ is the one who should be in my arms. Then as soon as she came, she was gone. Leaving me bereft despite the warm body still surrounding me.

I don't know why I didn't go after her. Why I didn't acknowledge her, tell her it was her I wanted. How could I be so stupid?

* * *

Katara

I had helped heal those wounds that had been inflicted upon him by his crazed sister sustained when he saved my life. I would be in his debt for that act. Every couple hours we would meet and I would use the water to soothe the injury. In its stead another fire started between us. Being around him lit something inside me that burned for more. Meaningless words were spoken. Yet it was what wasn't said that spoke volumes. It was the brush here, the look there, the way something trivial was intoned. But it was the fear and uncertainty that kept what was truly wanted at bay. But I knew that fire consumed him as well.

When he placed his hand on my leg, I thought I would explode. I wanted more, so I took initiative. Running my hands over his body under the guise of healing him, I admired the alabaster skin below me. How I wanted more! But I couldn't. We couldn't. It wasn't right. I was supposed to be healing him, not molesting him. Oh, but how his body reacted. How my body reacted. It was wonderful. There just needed to be more.

He was late for the coronation and my brother said someone should go check on him. I was more than happy to volunteer to go to him. I smiled to myself as I headed to his rooms. The stubborn prince, soon to be Fire Lord, was probably having trouble getting his robes on and was still to prideful to ask for help.

I rounded the corner to his room, practically bouncing in anticipation of seeing him. There he was. Kissing her.

I can't breathe.

They part. She pokes him in the chest. Through my fog of disbelief I hear her voice say, "… don't ever break up with me again."

Then he was embracing her again. I felt the rage come to me. He looked up catching my eyes. His face an expressionless mask, his eyes empty. My heart sinking as fast as a stone in the ocean. As quickly as I could, I ran quietly away to where everyone stood outside waiting for the coronation to begin as the tears flowed down my face. I dismissed my friends who wondered what was wrong. "I just got something in my eye."

Yeah, like the image of the boy I started having feelings for embracing someone else.

I was a stupid little girl thinking someone like Zuko, the new Fire Lord for heaven's sake!, would be interested in someone like me, a worthless water tribe peasant. How could I be so stupid?

I watch Aang stand before all at the podium with him. I smile at my friends up there pretending to be happy. And I am. Sort of. But all I see is that kiss, that embrace, those empty eyes looking at me.

I glance to Aang. At least I still had him. He'd always love me. He'd never hurt me.

* * *

**Another one that's been playing in my head for a while. Damn those bunnies! I thought it would read easier by having each chapter in a different locale. The next one will be at the Jasmine Dragon. **

**Let me know what you think. Yeah, I know I went into more emotional detail with Zuko, but he is so much easier to write.  
**


	2. Ba Sing Se

**So this is my take on the final scene of Katara and Aang kissing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ba Sing Se**

Katara

It was a month after his coronation as Fire Lord. Despite the work he needed to do, he came to Ba Sing Se. His Uncle had graciously invited all of his to stay with him and relax for a time.

We were all enjoying tea at the Jasmine Dragon. I watched Zuko out of the corner of my eye as he served tea to us like the good little waiter he was. I had treated him coldly since that day I saw _them_. Then when _she_ came with him to Ba Sing Se, my coldness increased to frigid. Yet he said nothing, did nothing. No explanations, no apologies, no nothing. He didn't even say a word when I ceased the healing sessions. I guess he had his nice little fire nation lady to "heal" him now. No use for me. Well that's fine.

Besides we weren't anything any ways. No need to defend himself against nothing. Right? So why can't I can't get him out of my head?

I stayed away from him all day. Avoidance was easier than watching him. Pretending that he was nothing to me. Pretending that these little flutters in my stomach were nothing.

But that early evening, as he came closer to serve my tea, his eyes remained diverted. The jerk couldn't even look me in the eye. But as he passed the cup to me, his hand brushed against mine. My eyes shot up at the electricity that had passed, and he was staring at me for the briefest moment. Was that an apology I saw? Before I could read further, he was gone, across the room, continuing his servitude to the others.

Catching his movements out of the corner of my eye, I was distracted. He moved with such grace and nobility. I remembered back to that magnificent body beneath those heavy robes he wore now lying on the silken bed motionless beneath my fingers as I traced imaginary patterns over the skin pretending to heal something that wasn't broken. I remembered his warm fingers running up my leg, over the curve of my backside, my lower back. A shiver just about washed over me until Sokka's voice brought me back to the present. Arguing over the drawing, I noticed Aang smiling dreamily at all of us as we stood over Sokka's stupid drawing. I watched him walk outside and I soon followed, excusing myself quietly. As I walked out, I brushed past Zuko. I felt him tense. I felt smug that I could have that effect on him.

In silence, I stood outside with Aang looking out over the city as the sun set. We turned and smiled shyly at each other. I took him in my arms, embracing this young monk who had saved the world. Then I kissed him. But as I pressed my lips to his, eyes closed tight, it was suddenly a different person I was imagining in my arms. A tall teen, with black hair and warm, scarred alabaster skin, who could set fire to more things than he could imagine. And he had. My heart, my body, smoldered for _him_.

Soon I felt someone watching us. I opened my eyes to see _him_ staring at us. "See this is how it feels! Not fun is it?" I maliciously yelled at _him_ with my eyes. I saw the indifference in his eyes but it was the dejected slump of his shoulders as he turned and went back inside that told me I hurt him.

Guilt washed over me. Was I just using this boy before me to get back at _him_?

Oh, well. Who cares? _He_ started it.

Like all the other boys, he was yet another one chalked up to immature thinking. I was just being a little girl with a crush. But Aang wanted me, so I allowed myself to be taken.

Never mind it wasn't what I wanted. But I had appearances to keep up.

************************

Zuko

She and the rest of the gang left a week after the coronation. Good riddance!

I wanted to scream at her each time I saw her. What the hell was her problem anyways? Okay, so she saw me with Mai. So what? I'm not allowed to hug girls? Alright, so we kissed. Again, so what? It didn't mean that she had to be a complete bitch to me each time we were around each other. It felt like when I first joined the group all over. Like I was trying to win her approval. But this time I hadn't done anything wrong. It's not like I had cheated on her or something.

So what that I can't stop thinking about her? She isn't mine to think about, to have, to hold, to desire. So what that every time I kissed Mai, held Mai, was intimate with Mai, it was blue eyes and tan skin I imagined beneath me?

I thought I'd be happy when they left, but I wasn't. I was miserable and I took it out on Mai. I was an ass. I knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it. I blamed it on the stress of my new job when in truth it was because _she_ wasn't there.

Uncle had invited me to visit and I took him up on the offer. A little vacation sounded nice. Mai invited herself to come with me. I hid my disappointment; I had to keep up appearances. Dressed in simple Earth Kingdom clothing I entered the city without the pomp of my title as Mai suggested I should have. "What's the fun in being Fire Lord if you can't order people about?" I looked at her in wonder. Is this really the same person I had loved once upon a time? Had I been that way too? A spoiled, self-serving, rich brat? I found that I had come to prefer the simpler life that I had led prior to my coronation.

I found my room at Uncle's house quickly discovering that everyone else was there as well. Each of us had our own rooms, although some people (cough, Suki and Sokka, cough) shared theirs. Later that evening, after everyone had settled in, we lounged around the tea shop. Uncle began playing the sungi horn; Mai had taken up a game of pai sho with Suki. I was surprised to see Katara standing behind Mai as she watched them. It gave me the perfect view of both these young women. Mai in the sickly yellow green robes and Katara in the stunning green that complemented her very well. Their robes almost epitomized my thoughts.

I took it upon myself to serve the tea Uncle had brewed. I couldn't help but notice that she still ignored me. I know how well she can hold a grudge. Well, two can play that game, so I ignored her back.

As I passed the tea to her though, I intentionally brushed her hand. See me, Katara, I'm still here and I'm not afraid of you! But I am sorry. I tried to show her but I couldn't linger. I was still the tea server after all.

Sokka told me to stop moving. What was that idiot doing? I looked down at the failed attempt to draw all of us. I look like I have a boarqpine on my head! Ugh. Idiot! I didn't notice Aang slip out, but I did notice her watching him soon following him outside.

I felt her brush past me. I tensed at the touch. It was odd that she still had that effect on me. I waited a moment and under the guise of putting the tray away, I followed. I wished I hadn't. She was holding him. She was kissing him. She was looking at me. I recognized the hurt in her eyes. She was paying me back.

I set my jaw, put on that mask of indifference that I was so used to wearing. I will not firebend his ass to oblivion. I will not firebend his ass to oblivion. I will not firebend his ass to oblivion. I turn and go inside.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look and there Mai is looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say, giving a small smile to reassure her.

_Everything_, I think.

**********************************

Katara

It had been a week since he had seen _us_. We still ignored each other for the most part. We were civil, certainly, but we weren't close like before. Sokka asked me what my problem was. Suki asked. Toph even asked. Aang never asked. He saw nothing wrong. I was perfect to him. I didn't know how much longer I could handle being this perfection. And we had only just begun.

I knew Zuko and Mai were leaving tomorrow. He had important work to do back home and Mai was like his poodle-monkey, always following him around.

All of us ate dinner together. I saw _him_ glancing at me and Aang as we sat at the table, Aang's arm around my waist. I saw the darkness in his eyes. I felt the anger in my own when I saw _them_ give little kisses to each other.

After the meal, I saw Mai get up with Zuko following her. A few moments after they left, I excused myself. Quietly, discreetly, following them, I watched him escort her to her room.

"Come inside," she offered, pulling at his robes with a devious little smile.

He shook his head. "We have to get up early tomorrow and I'd like a good night's sleep."

I felt the smile pull at my lips. I don't know why this made me so happy but it did. I watched him kiss her gently gazing into her eyes before walking to his own room. I watched her gaze after him. I could see the curiosity and disappointment in her body. She desired him too.

She slowly turned and closed her bedroom door. As soon as she did, I went to his door. Quietly knocking on it, a moment later, he opened it not even looking at who stood there, "Mai, I told you-".

Then he saw me. The shock apparent. He shrugged and turned to the pack on his bed where he returned to shoving clothes inside. I stood in the doorway after I closed it behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask more sharply then I intended.

"Packing."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me what you mean," he stops his work but does not look at me.

I can't take this anymore.

"Us. What are we doing?" I whisper.

I see him turn his head in my direction. "Nothing. You have Aang. I have Mai. We're friends."

"Are you so sure?"

He looked at me with blank eyes. "Yes."

My heart sinks. Again. What the hell am I doing? Am I a glutton for heartache or what? He obviously doesn't think of me in the same way. Just leave, Katara. Turn around and walk away. Quit while you still have some shred of dignity.

But no. Instead I stay. I walk to him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I hear his breath hitch. I feel the muscles tense. "Don't," he warns.

Instead, I run my hand over his shoulder down his arm turning him to face me. I place my hand on his cheek, fingertips on the edge of the scar. I knew I was the only one he allowed to touch it.

"Don't," he repeats firmer than before as he closes his eyes.

"Zuko…" I don't know what to say. This is all so new. Do I tell him how I feel? Do I tell him I haven't stopped thinking about him since I left the Fire Palace? No, that'd be a lie. I haven't stopped thinking about him since he helped me find my mother's killer.

"Katara…" he echoes.

"Do you want me?" where on earth those words came from I'll never know, but they fly from my mouth.

"I don't."

I know I should leave. It's what he's telling me. So I leave. I go to my room and throwing myself on the bed I cry.

* * *

Zuko

I toss and turn in bed. I can't sleep to save my soul. Why does she have to do this to me? Take me to these places I don't want to go? I still feel her fingers on my cheek. Her breath on my skin. I still see the tears in her eyes. Why do I do this to myself?

I finally can't take anymore. I can't take this feeling. Maybe just one night with her is all I need. All she needs. Then we can all just move on. Go back to normal. The way things should be.

I throw on my shirt. I briskly go to her room and knock loudly enough for her to hear but quiet enough not to wake anyone else. She finally opens the door, her hair a tangled mess, her eyes red. I can tell she's been crying. It kills me.

I take her face in my hands and crush my lips into hers. Agni! They're softer than I ever imagined. She wraps her hands over mine pulling me closer.

I finally break away. "I'm a horrible liar," I mumbled into her neck as I hug her close. She smiles and nods. She understands. Thank Agni!

I take her in my arms and I don't let her go. Our lovemaking, like our fighting, was passionate, a struggle not for dominance but to find ourselves in each other, to make everything, every pain in our hearts, go away. We were two puzzle pieces that united in ways never before imagined. Heaven was the only word that I could come up with. My name on her lips, her name on mine, we unleashed.

The next morning, as I begrudgingly left her bed, I kissed her and said good bye. Gathering my torn clothes, I exited her room. As I closed the door behind me, a satisfied smile on my face, he saw me. I freeze.

The bald monk looked in wonder why I was leaving his girlfriend's room shirtless (she had ripped it from my body in our fervor) at such an hour. I blushed brightly. The lie quickly coming to my mouth, "She was healing my chest." It was somewhat true.

He nodded. He believed. How naïve.

That night had changed everything. And it had only just begun.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. there will probably be one more chapter before it officially ****goes ****to Revenge.  
**


	3. Back at the Palace

**I must say I'm surprised how many hits I got on this. Thanks everyone!**

**Final chapter in this arc. This is the beginning of the end.**

* * *

Back at the Palace

Katara

After he slipped quietly out of my room early that morning, I laid in bed for several more hours. I was sore. It had been my first time after all. And what a time it had been! Hands and lips all over flesh. His fullness inside me filling me to the brink, our bodies merging into one divine union, going places I never imagined were possible. I cry out for him. For more. He cries out for me. For more.

But now that he was gone I feel so cold. It wasn't just the body heat that I missed. I know what we did was wrong. So very, horribly wrong. He was with Mai. I was with Aang. He the Fire Lord. Me a Master Waterbender. So why did it feel so right to lie in his arms? To take him within myself? We both said just this once. Never again. So why did the idea of this wonderful, beautiful experience being my last with him make me sad? Was it because my need for him overwhelmed my common sense?

I began to cry at this loss and that makes me mad. It was then I started throwing things around the room in my anger and frustration. I hear a knock on the door. Slipping on my robe as I kick my torn one from last night under my bed, I open it to find Aang standing there, concern on his face. He asks if I'm okay. I'm fine. I smile to confirm to him that this is true. My eyes bright as I tell him I'm only looking for something.

"Zuko said you were healing him this morning."

I blink in confusion then I catch on, "Yeah, he said he was hurting." I leave it at that.

Zuko and Mai left later that morning to return to the Fire Nation. I wasn't there when they left. I couldn't say goodbye. It would give me away. Appearances, remember?

It was easier after he left to be with Aang. Granted a part of me felt as if it were on fire. A little flame that Zuko had sparked. I tried to extinguish it, but the more I tried the brighter it got.

I tried to have Aang help, but he was so bewildered it left me infuriated instead of sated.

Damn that firebender! What did he do to me?

Then one day as we sat enjoying tea and pastries in the palace at Omashu after some trade negotiations, we got a scroll from the Fire Palace. Fire Lord Zuko requests the presence of the Avatar and the Master Waterbender. I wonder what he could possibly need Aang for. I have an idea what he could need me for. I shiver goes through me. It's been four months since I've last seen him. Four long, brutal months since I've felt him on my skin, heard his sultry voice, smelled that scent that is only his.

What is wrong with me? It was only one night. That is what we said. What we promised each other. One night. Get out everything in that one night. And for hours we did. Despite this my body craved more of him. My heart cried out for more.

* * *

Zuko

It has been four months since I last saw her. That's a lie. I see her in my dreams every night. I see her in my head as I try to stay focused during council meetings. I feel her on my skin as I take Mai. I see her eyes when I look at the ocean. I smell her perfume when I walk in the gardens. I taste her in my food for Agni's sake.

I'm going crazy. I wonder if she is going crazy too.

She and the Avatar (I can't even say his name. Is it out of guilt for what I've done? For what we did?) are arriving today at the capital. I tried to contain my excitement. Tried to make it seem like I was excited to see both, when in fact I could care less about one of them. I could have mastered lightening with the way the electricity filled me. Mai stood by side as we formally greeted my friends. I embrace the Avatar as my friend. I embrace Katara as my friend. I will embrace her later as my lover. After the formalities, Mai and I lead Katara and the Avatar to their guest rooms so they can settle in before dinner is served in a couple hours.

We pretend that everything is normal. Just friends. Nothing ever happened. But in the flickers of her glances at me throughout the dinner, I can see she hides the same thing behind her eyes. Desire. Lust. Want. Need. Me. Her.

I lick my lips. Yes, I will definitely embrace her later.

* * *

Katara

After dinner, Aang and I walk the grounds alone, hand in hand, for some time. I sense someone keeps following us, and I have a good suspicion of who it is but I say nothing. He gives me innocent hugs and kisses as I pause periodically to show him something. I allow him this. We hear a growl behind us. Aang is curious what it is. "A badgerfrog," I quickly answer, as I pull him in my arms. I look down at the little bald monk. We kiss again. I hear the growl get louder. I feel quite smug. See I don't need you after all.

I pretend I'm tired from the travels. Please take me to my room, thank you.

Aang offers to come inside to help me settle in. I tell him no. He then offers to stay with me to make sure I sleep okay. He tries hard to please me, but nothing works despite my appearance that it does. Though he is a firebender he is not the firebender I need. Giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as I tell him goodnight, I close the door leaving him dejected on the other side.

"Guru Goody Goody gone?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Zuko leap over the balcony dressed handsomely in black. I want to kiss that smirk off his face.

"Zuko! That was rude," I playfully slap his shoulder to discipline him. He pulls me close and lifts my face to his. His eyes smolder for me as I know mine do for him. I look away before I submit to him.

I will be strong. I will be strong.

I will not give him what he wants. I will not give him what he wants. I will not give him what I want.

I push away. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Are yo-" His lips on mine don't allow me to finish. His tongue tracing my lips entering my mouth, battling for my surrender. I won't allow it. Again I push away.

"Zuko, we can't. It was once. Remember?"

"Then let's make it twice," he purrs in my ear. His breath, his touches, his scent heats me to my core. The butterflies are flying around my stomach.

I can't give in.

I won't give in.

I give in. I roughly pull him to me and crush my lips against his.

In our frenzy of long awaited desire, clothes are ripped from the body, bruises are created from our mouths as we suck in the flavor of the other's skin, fingernails pull across skin leaving red marks in their wake, pants and growls and names echo across my room until our releases erupt with such urgency that it startles both of us. Recovery is quick however and while I imagine that some people are gentle, we are not. It is rough and hot. Fire and water boil together to make this cauldron of passion.

I lay spooned up next to him, a tangle of limbs as my hand on his chest plays with the black hairs, his warm fingertips run up and down my spine. His breathing is calm as he starts to fall asleep.

I savor this, the rhythmic sound of his breathing, the heat of his skin next to mine, the smell of him, for as long as I can. Until just before dawn breaks when he must leave. He dresses in silence, kisses me, and slips from my room in even greater silence. Just like the first time. Just like every time there after.

It becomes our ritual. During the day we are formal. Keep the secret safe behind our masks as we go through the motions of daily life. I help at the medical centers learning from them as they learn from me. He has appointed me to some made up position in the medical community so that I can stay longer than what we intended. He does his Fire Lord thing, repairing the damage from his ancestors. Aang does his Avatar thing, assisting the reparations. I have no clue what Mai does. Sit around and eat and get pampered all day I assume, while the rest of us work. Lucky!

During the night, when he comes to my room, we are free. We are one.

* * *

Zuko

The Fire Nation propaganda I had been force fed my entire life was still being fed to me. "You must marry a Fire Nation woman to continue the line of Agni. It is for the good of your nation. For your people."

This translates in my head to: "You must leave her. You must give up what you truly want."

But I just couldn't. I wasn't that strong.

My 18th birthday would be soon and with it marriage. I knew who I was meant to marry.

Mai.

Deep down, despite everything, Agni help me, I did love her. She was my first girlfriend, my first lover (I don't count the whores and concubines during my banishment). She had saved me at the Boiling Rock and I was very grateful for that. She comes from a good family, she was a proper Fire Nation noblewoman. We got along relatively well which was unheard of amongst marriages of royalty.

However the darker parts of my brain through refused this arrangement. I had changed so much since she and I first got together all that time ago and we just didn't have the same interests anymore. She was satisfied being royalty, constantly catered to, pampered. Whereas I could be perfectly content going back to that simple life that Uncle recommended so long ago.

I think that's what appealed to me about Katara. She was simple, from a simpler world, her desires worn on her sleeve. What she wanted, she was honest about. There were few games with her. And the games she did play were addicting. The little fights to build us up. Gods how I loved the buildup.

Every night I visited her. Holding her in my arms, smelling her scent, tasting her skin, loving her body, admiring her. For those few hours I was free of my obligations. I was Zuko and she was Katara. And we were lovers.

But did I _love_ her? I cared for her, most certainly. But that four letter word I refused to say to anyone. Not to Mai, not to the shrine I erected to my mother, not even to my Uncle. I had been so damaged from love that I didn't know if I could relinquish its dark hold from my heart. Then one morning before I leave her, she whispers it to me, almost as if she is afraid what my response will be. I whisper it back, afraid that this is the end. We both know that we only say what we mean. But we don't know how powerful that one little sentence can be.

I knew, despite the fact that I needed her, wanted her, we wouldn't last. But I do love her too. So much. She is my waterbender and I am her firebender. We tell each other this with our bodies.

Nevertheless, above all else, I have a duty to my nation, to my people and that's what all this is about. I am _their_ Fire Lord here to serve them. I know what my duties are. I make my agonizing decision.

With that decision, I slowly start to let her slip away from me.

* * *

Katara

I love him with all my heart and soul. It almost disturbs me that I fell so hard and so fast for this young man who had once been my enemy. Every time I see him with Mai though, a piece of me dies. Every time Aang touches me, another piece dies. It is only when he lies with me that I am complete again. And this bothers me more than my feelings for him. I thought I was stronger than this. Strong enough not to need someone to complete me. I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Waterbender. The Avatar's fucking waterbending teacher and here I was at the mercy of the Fire Lord. He pulled my heartstrings every day. I asked him why we couldn't be more. He never answered. I knew though it was because he had this stupid idea that because I was Water Tribe I wasn't good enough in his people's eyes therefore I had no chance. A snowball's chance in hell, if you will. I was that snowball and this was my hell.

And yet I kept on loving him.

Despite my content feeling as I lay in his arms after yet another night together, the words slip from my lips. "We can't do this forever."

I feel him stiffen. His eyes are still closed but I can tell that this isn't what he wants to hear. I don't want to say it, but I know it needs to be said.

"I know," he finally whispers as he kisses the top of my head, squeezing me closer to his body.

"There must be something we can do," I think out loud.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have, okay?" He's trying to dismiss me. I won't allow it. You will listen to me.

I lift myself up and look down at him, "Zuko, do you want me? I mean totally. Not just here in bed."

He slowly opens his eyes. I notice a hint of anger. If it's the question that angers him or the fact that I'm waking him up, I don't know. "Of course. But we both know it's not possible."

"Is there something I can do?"

What can I do? Just tell me. I'll do it. Anything. Everything! I know in my heart of hearts that there was something I could do, something we could do.

His eyes slip closed, he mumbles as he starts to fall asleep, "I don't know. Maybe you can find out where my mother is. Then maybe things could change." His soft snores hit my ears as I mull this over.

Yes! That's it. I will go see his father tomorrow. I remember Zuko saying he would know where she is. This will work. I'll just go in and get the information. Easy.

I snuggle back into his chest. You will have me and only me. A smug smile on my lips as I fall asleep.

So this is how revenge begins.

My fool's quest.

My demise as well as his. My broken heart as well as his.

**To be continued... **

**

* * *

**

**For more, go to Revenge. I will eventually get around to making the sequel to that one. So much for oneshots. Darn awesome plot lines. XD  
**

** I tried to balance lust with love which was not easy, just like in real life. I think the end fell a little flat. ****Please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
